


It's Not What You Think

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Silliness, yaoi





	It's Not What You Think

"Heero... uuhhh... be careful." A soft sucking sound floated out of the dark tent. Quatre, who had been walking by while searching for Trowa, stopped to listen.

"Mmmm... right there... don't force it." A low whimpering made the eavesdropping boy's eyes widen slightly, but he still didn't move.

There was a soft slapping noise and then the sound of something heavy hitting metal. Quatre shivered as a soft purring started up, and inching closer to the tent, tilted his head towards the canvas walls.

"Aaaahh... like that Heero... not too fast... I want... ouch! I get... next turn."

Trowa paused as he turned the corner and saw Quatre standing stock still in front of the tent. Taking a moment to observe the slight flush and tilted head of the blonde boy, he stepped beside him and cocked his head towards the tent as well.

"Duuuooo ... uhmmm... like that?"

Trowa looked over at his seemingly frozen companion and raised his one visible eyebrow.

Smirking he leant forward to whisper into Quatre's ear. "It's not what you think."

The smaller boy gave a knowing look and whispered, "I know, everytime I think it sounds like sex it never is." He paused as a low moan issued from the tent. "But it certainly sounds like it."

Trowa's green eyes narrowed as a particularly loud growl drifted out of the tent, he tilted his head and then looked at Quatre with a slightly worried expression.

"I hope they don't overfeed the lion."

"Yeah, we better go see how Wufei's doing with the elephants."

Smiling the two boys departed in search of their itinerant elephant feeder.

Inside the lion tent the growling and strange sounds died down. Two sweat soaked forms breathed heavily for a moment.

"Heero?"

"Yeah Duo?"

"They don't have a clue do they?"

"Mmmmnn... do that again?"

"What? This?" There was a loud gasp and then more mewing noises started up.

"Mmm... purr for me my lion." A giggle escaped the tent, and then strangely, more growling.


End file.
